Orang Minyak
Origins The Orang Minyak is one of a race of creatures with origins in Malaysian mythology, legend and folklore. In some accounts of its existence, it is implied that the creature is a supernatural spirit entity from the start, and that it is often summoned for the service of malevolent shamans, witch doctors and the like. Though, other accounts imply that the Orang Minyak is the product of extreme sexual frustration and desperation, in which a man turns to the assistance of dark forces to win the attention of a spurned crush, or to win back the affection of a lost love. In return for the services and favor of the malevolent force they invoke (commonly Satan himself), the man must go out and rape twenty-one (21) virgins within the course of seven (7) days. For all intents and purposes, it is safe to assume that both cases are true: The Orang Minyak are supernatural creatures, like Vampires, which humans can become through consulting and worshiping malevolent powers, and which shamans and witch doctors may summon and control through the use of their dark magic. Appearance All Orang Minyak are male, and at least some of them are known to actually be demonically-transformed humans, so they all range within the heights and weights of average adult male humans. Typically, they range from thin and lanky to chunky, husky or muscular in physical build. The Orang Minyak's eyes may be any color common among humans, though they also have the additional possibility that their eyes may be yellow, gold, red or stark black. Their body is covered, from head to toe, in a dark, slippery oil. Behavior The Orang Minyak is a desperate and lascivious creature. Its nature drives it always to think about sexual lust, desire, gratification and satisfaction, to the point that they will rape any virgin woman with whom they cross paths. At first, mortals becoming Orang Minyak must rape virgins for the purpose of fulfilling their infernal contract, but even after it is fulfilled, they retain a predatory desire for women (preferring virgins, but easily more than willing to settle for any woman whose path they cross). Before long, it becomes a dark, depraved sexual addiction more powerful than most others. They cannot stop, nor do they desire to. Either way, the creature's urges and desires are only restrained by the potential of being spotted in broad daylight (potentially, a supernatural aversion to daylight). When night falls, though, all its sexual restraint is thrown to the wind, and it prowls about, seeking its next victim (as many as can be found before day breaks). It often stalks around stark naked (which, combined by a body completely covered in black oil, helps it blend into the darkness). Though, in the event it does wear anything, its only clothes will be underwear or a loose-fitting loincloth. And in the event they should be discovered in the midst of their predatory act, the Orang Minyak is not one known to fight off any potential pursuer. Rather than be apprehended by the angry boyfriend/husband, other loved ones or the authority, their first instinct is one of cowardice (even greater cowardice that perpetrating the rape in the first place). They will run, and should anyone grab a hold of them, the oily covering their bodies makes for an easy escape. And if it happens that an Orang Minyak attack is discovered (or suspected), most women found that it helps to leave a man's sweaty clothes somewhere near the bed (even if they borrow them from male friends or relatives). This way, the Orang Minyak will avoid the girl, for fear of confrontation with another male. Some women even wear a man's sweaty clothes to bed, so that the Orang Minyak will mistake them for a man in the dark, and thus avoid them without harm. Though, for those more magically or spiritually inclined, it has proven just as effective for someone to hire a Malay spirit medium--a bomoh--to ward the Orang Minyak away to prevent the attack, or to bite one's left thumb and cover it in a magically treated piece of cloth/fabric--a batik--to stop the creature's attack already in progress. Abilities The Orang Minyak's abilities all lend toward his tendency toward raping unwary women, and escaping any who might stand up to protect or avenge those women. First and foremost is its pitch-black skin (transformed humans start off with ordinary skin color, of course, but after transformation, this is permanent). In addition, the creature exudes a thin, black oil from its skin, which helps it not just to blend into the darkness of night, but also to lubricate unprotected sex, and help the creature escape the grasp of pursuers, if caught in the act of rape. Though, it should be known, this oil does not drip from the Orang Minyak's body (so it leaves no oily footprints, no oily fingerprints, and no oily trail to follow, to track down the escaping perpetrator). Furthermore, the Orang Minyak is capable of psychically inducing sleep paralysis in slumbering victims, similar to an Incubus or a Succubus, as well as muting the voice of the victim during the course of the rape attack. And perhaps most disturbing of all, the Orang Minyak is automatically rendered invisible to anyone that is not a virgin. Weaknesses Category:Mythical Being Category:Humanoid Category:Single-Gender Race Category:Infernal Category:Darkness/Shadow/Corruption Category:Earth/Metal/Sand Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic Category:Sleep/Dream/Nightmare Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:O